


what the hell is that!??!?

by chogiwasebooteuh, neverforgethechogiwa111



Series: zikun shitposts [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Pointless, fluff ig, im too deep into this ship, very short oops, yikun, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: xukun and ziyi draw each other. both of the drawings are horrendous.





	what the hell is that!??!?

**Author's Note:**

> an exTREMELY short oneshot inspired by them drawing eachother

xukun and ziyi went to the interview room. they were told to go in pairs, two others had been before them. 

 

they didn't know what they were going to do, so when they passed justin and chengcheng, xukun asked.

 

"what are we doing?"

 

"it's a secret!"

 

"you draw each other!" 

 

they said at the same time.

 

"so, i have to draw him?" ziyi pointed to xukun, but was ignored due to their small argument.

 

"why did you tell them that?" justin hissed.

 

"all they have to do is act surprised when they're told what they're doing," chengcheng shrugged.

 

"but- i don't know," justin didn't have an argument.

 

xukun and ziyi headed into the interview room, leaving them to let them be.

 

when they were told that they were going to draw each other, they happily got on with it like they were never told.

 

"i will definitely do my best to draw kunkun," ziyi said once they started drawing.

 

"i will use methods i learned in my first grade class to draw this," xukun said in response.

 

they  both drew each other, making a comment every few seconds. when they were getting to the end, xukun looked over to what ziyi had drew.

 

it was horrendous.

 

they held up their photos.

 

"you've failed me wang ziyi," xukun didn't look ziyi in the eye, but laughed at the camera.  
  


 

"wha-" he was interrupted.

 

"what the fUCK IS THAT?!?!"

 

"it's you, dumbass!" ziyi exclaimed back.

 

"nO ITS FUCKING NOT! LOOK AT ME! IM THE BEST LOOKING PERSON YOU'LL MEET AND YOU DRAW ME THIS BAD!?!?!?"

 

they had to re-film that part.

 

 


End file.
